


Why Can't It Be Like That? Cause I'm Yours.

by lovestronglouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Closeted Harry, Closeted Louis, Concerts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Secret Love Song, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, larry stylinson - Freeform, little mix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestronglouis/pseuds/lovestronglouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I don’t want to live love this way. I don’t want to hide us away. I wonder if it ever will change, I’m living for that day…someday.’ </p>
<p>Yeah, Louis and Harry were completely fucked, absolute complete messes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or the super short but sweet story where Louis and Harry go to see Little Mix live, hear Secret Love Song, and can definitely relate to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't It Be Like That? Cause I'm Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the first time I've written something like this, so sorry if it isn't all that grand but I think the cute concept makes up for it. This is also super short, given that it's my first time. But yeah, hope you like it :)

Louis Tomlinson was casually lounging around on his thousand dollar leather couch, tea in hand, when the thought hit him, “ _Damn_ , do I really miss Perrie Edwards.” Really, anyone could understand, if you were best friends with the happy blonde, you would miss her after a few months too.  It got to the point where the Instagram posts and text updates just weren’t cutting it for him anymore, so that’s how he ended up typing away on his phone, trying to find the closest concert of _The Get Weird Tour_.

 He looked around for a few minutes before his research was cut short by the slam of the front door. In walked the one and only, Harry Styles, short hair and all. Louis couldn’t help the fond smile that overtook his face, he really missed Harry too, the whole filming thing was becoming a big part of their limited schedule, and Louis just really longed for their personal time. Especially given their circumstances.

“Hey love, I got the week off from the movie, figured we could do something together?”

 That snapped the shorter boy out of his infatuated gaze and also brought him to say, “Actually, I was just looking at tickets to see Little Mix, miss Pez and all that, can’t seem to find a show for London though…”

A sudden look of realization hit Harry’s face as he smirked and took out his giant phone to show Louis the newest tweet from _@CapitalOfficial_.

**ARE YOU READY TO SEE THE GIRLS OF LITTLE MIX TOMMOROW AT #CAPITALSTB? GRAB THE LAST OF THE TICKETS NOW!**

 After reading and comprehending the overly enthusiastic tweet, Louis immediately grabbed the phone, clicked the link, and began the process of buying the tickets to the show in London.

 Of course, they would have to stay hidden, with their love being a secret and all, but he was positive that one of the girls could get them a place to watch where they could be together and comfortable. He had to buy the tickets to be fair though. That’s simply how Louis Tomlinson does it.

 The older boy spent a good ten minutes explaining to Harry how excited he was to see Perrie again and to watch the talented girl group perform like the legends they are. It was a great moment, but the truly amazing moment wasn’t set to come until the next day, when they woke up, got dressed, and headed off to the stadium to watch their closest friends on stage.

 

…

 

Arriving to the venue wasn’t much of a struggle, the boys made sure to text Jade when they got there and she got them in backstage without a question. That was when the reunion began.

There was the _minor_ detail that Perrie didn’t know Louis would be coming, so she was on the borderline of breaking down when she saw him, missing him as much as he missed her, maybe a bit more. He was always her support system when things went wrong, because everyone knows that Louis Tomlinson is just really good at making people smile, even in the worst times. They haven’t seen each other in so long because of touring and it was pretty prominent that their friendship was important to the both of them.

The whole “important friendship’ fact was proven rather quickly because before anyone could see it coming, Perrie was practically running into both Louis and Harry’s arms, she was always their biggest “shipper”, totally in love with the idea of their love.

“Lou! H, why wasn’t I informed that your boyfriend here would be paying me a visit? A warning would’ve been nice.”

 Harry simply gave her his signature Styles smile and shrugged while Perrie continued to say to Louis, “Petal! I’m really glad you came to the show tonight, I got a special song for you lovebirds. Might even make you _cry._ ”

Louis laughed while exclaiming, “Doubt it but I can’t wait to hear it, love.”

 He hugged her once more (because Perrie Edwards is just really great at giving hugs) before moving on to properly greet the other girls.

 After their brief reunion, the ladies of Little Mix went to go get ready to perform while a group of broad shouldered security guards guided Louis and Harry to a special private seat that Jesy claimed, “…has the most perfect view!”

They snuggled up and got comfortable in their secluded area as the cheers of the crowd got louder, signifying that the show was about to start.

The lights went down, deafening screams were everywhere, and the intense beat of Black Magic began to play. Suddenly, four beautiful girls popped onto stage and their equally beautiful vocals filled the stadium. Harry and Louis expected nothing less from their girls and they absolutely smashed the first song of the set. At one point during the chorus, Harry even leaned over and whispered in Louis’ ear jokingly, “Think the boys and us need to step up our dancing game, we got some sick competition.” Louis couldn’t help but giggle at his boy, he was just so in love.

After an excessive amount of hip swaying, the next song was beginning. The snaps of the hit song, Move, began and amazing harmonies shocked half of the venue. They danced their hearts out and Louis was beginning to wonder how these girls kept their breath with all of it, maybe they did have some intense competition…

The shorter boy watched as the group finished off with a dramatic pose and moved onto counting down to the worldwide bop that is Wings. Harry observed as the crowd sang back the lyrics and couldn’t help but want to be the one on stage, he looked over at Louis smiling and figured he was thinking the same thing.

The boys viewed as the girls hip checked each other and pulled off another astounding harmony. So far, the performance was nothing short of perfect, but the couple was definitely not prepared for the next song, not even _close_.

A soft piano began to play and Louis thought, “Okay, this is kinda different.” It was at that moment, Jade began to sing the opening line…

_’We keep behind closed doors, every time I see you, I die a little more…_ ’

Which okay, the boys weren’t expecting that line. The _irony_.

_‘Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls, it’ll never be enough.’_

Louis sighed. He knew the feeling all too well and as Jade continued her solo, the Doncaster boy figured, “Yeah, I can definitely make it through this, it’s just a song.” However, that thought was quickly dismissed as soon as the chorus begun.

_‘Why can’t I hold you in the street? Why can’t I kiss you on the dance floor? I wish that it could be like that, why can’t it be like that? Cause I’m yours…’_

 Louis absolutely _broke_. He quickly tried to dab his watering eyes before he realized that Harry was crying too. The thing that got to them was that it was practically their story and the girls managed to word it beautifully. It was pretty overwhelming.

_‘Why can’t I say that I’m in love? I want to shout it from the rooftops…’_

Yep, Louis definitely could relate to that too. There may have been a _slight_ incident where he _accidentally_ got a bit too tipsy and yelled, “I’m gay, it’s pretty unfortunate isn’t it, Eleanor?” right into a crowd of people. He definitely had to pay the price for that one…not fun.

The boys continued to watch with teary eyes as the song flowed into Jesy’s stunning solo. Louis was definitely sobbing at this point, he simply couldn’t help it.

_‘Every piece of you it just fits perfectly…’_

_Soulmates_. That was the thought on Harry’s mind right now. Louis was his perfect piece.

 Perrie then took over for the chorus and dear lord, was that girl putting everything into that solo. The passion she showed was just completely overwhelming. Louis and Harry couldn’t take the lyrics anymore, they were just so significant, and that had Louis stuffing his tear stained face into Harry’s chest. He mumbled a simple, “I love you.” and felt the rumble of Harry’s similar reply as they continued to listen to the emotional melody.

Louis finally thought that he had his shit together but then of course, Leigh Anne had to ruin that. He was so done with these girls. Absolutely done.

_‘I don’t want to live love this way. I don’t want to hide us away. I wonder if it ever will change, I’m living for that day…someday.’_

Yeah, Louis and Harry were completely fucked, absolute complete messes.

Leigh Anne’s high note was made and Harry looked down at his love and whispered, “I’m living for that day, Lou. Can’t wait to show you off as mine. We’ll make it, yeah?” Louis nodded with a watery smile, gave Harry a quick but sweet peck on the lips, and turned back to the stage just in time to see Jesy holding out a breathtaking line.

The crying spouses watched as Leigh Anne and Perrie absolutely killed their ending solos, they were speechless.

The next song, Hair, allowed the boys time to recollect themselves and they watched, with puffy eyes, as the girl group performed the empowering song, Salute. Louis once again wondered “How the _hell_ do they keep their breath…” as they ran up and down the stairs of the stage.

After a long, deserving applause, Little Mix ran off stage to meet the lovers at their seats. Louis stomped up to them, trying to be intimidating (but failing), and mocked Perrie’s words from earlier, “Girls, why wasn’t I informed that you would absolutely fuck me and my boyfriend up on this lovely London afternoon?”

“But I did! I knew you would cry, should’ve listened, Lou.”

Louis rolled his eyes dramatically and they all laughed before Perrie suddenly turned serious and explained, “That whole bit was actually silently dedicated to you guys, we know things haven’t been the absolute best lately, figured you’d need it. Cause, I mean, if any deeply in love, absolutely whipped, couple can make it through all that bullshit, it’s you boys.”

Louis was definitely close to crying again, along with Harry. Today was just not their day for being manly tattooed band members but they had their reasons… _fuck_ Little Mix and their music.

The boys hugged a farewell to the lovely girls who had to leave so quickly, thanked them again for the whole “get you crap together, you’ll be just fine.” pep talk in song form, and walked hand in hand out to their private car.

While making their way home, Harry turned to Louis and simply said, “They’re actually so right. Through it all, you’re the one I’ll come to at the end of the day, you’ll be my home. We’re gonna make it.” A smile and a loving kiss from Louis sealed the promise off and that was that.

 Oh, and if the first thing the boys did when they got home was download Secret Love Song Pt. II onto their phones, no one had to know, you could even say that it was for their eyes only.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter - adorinlwt  
> Instagram - namelessmolly


End file.
